<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Generous by LegolasLovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573557">Generous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely'>LegolasLovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, F/M, Sex Toys, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Generous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>He woke you with his hands.</p>
<p>It wasn’t unusual for him to find you in the night and wrap himself around you in sleep. In the hours before dawn, the bed would transform into a den of tangled limbs that featured two bodies congealing into one. He’d hold you to his chest, nose buried so deeply in your hair, it was as if your closeness transcended him past the need to breathe.</p>
<p>Then he’d wake. Always before you, ever the hunter, eternally energized. He very rarely waited for you and only sometimes watched you dream. Most mornings, he’d slide out of bed to make the coffee or pick up something special for breakfast. His morning routine never included the same steps twice, but it was a routine in that he never overslept. It wasn’t his way.</p>
<p>Still, more often than you’d admit to another soul, Kíli would wake you up in more… creative ways. Ways that left you satisfied for the entire day, but always thinking of him and always wanting more.</p>
<p>This was one of those days.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>His tender touch down your sides, over your hips and under your arms very slowly lifted you from sleep. With your eyes closed and your lips tilted into a smile, you leaned back into him, allowing him more access to your belly and chest. His hands were refreshing- cool against your sleep-warm skin.</p>
<p>       “Morning, my love,” you said.</p>
<p>       “Good morning.” He kissed your shoulder. “Tell me. Are you, by any chance, feeling generous this morning?”</p>
<p>       “To you? I supposed I could be.”</p>
<p>His hand surfed up your side to give your breast a squeeze. “You’ll do something for me, then?”</p>
<p>       “Anything you want.” The options were swirling through your mind and something even more exciting was pressing into your backside.</p>
<p>       “Open your legs for me, baby.”</p>
<p>He wouldn’t allow you to fall onto your back or open yourself completely to him. He only closed his fingers gently around your knee and lifted it into the air until he could play with your warm core.</p>
<p>Then there was a buzz that just about sent you to the ceiling.</p>
<p>       “Relax,” he chuckled, giving your neck a reassuring nudge with his nose. A small vibrator, this size of his thick thumb that so often found its way to your clit, was tucked between your folds as it buzzed in a deliciously stimulating pattern. Then you were told to close your legs. You did what you were told.</p>
<p>       “Good girl,” he rumbled. “Feel good? Or too much?” He caressed away the new tension in your limbs and belly.</p>
<p>       “Good.” You clasped your thighs together, sending the intense vibrations exactly where you wanted them. “Really good.”</p>
<p>He followed your lead, cupping you and pressing his fingers up into you to make the sensations even stronger. “And you’ll tell me if it gets to be too much?”</p>
<p>       “Yes.”</p>
<p>From there, he let you enjoy it. You were free to wriggle around, circling your hips and grinding into the little toy for brief, quaking flirtations while his fingers roamed over your body. He brushed your hair away from your face and neck so his lips could explore and his teeth could spur you on. </p>
<p>Still, it was his hands that did the heavy lifting. In the competition of giving you the most pleasure, his rough palms and strong fingers rivaled even the vibrator that rocked against your core. He thumbed at your breasts, rubbing the nipples that grew from smooth valleys, to hills, and then to pointed, pink peaks. After thoroughly kneading the surrounding landscape, he moved south to your bottom, pushing and pulling at the globes there. He spread your cheeks, and like a thief, slid his middle finger between your folds to gather your wetness and bring it back closer to him. Your slick coated his finger as he circled your puckered hole with enough pressure to leave you whining his name.</p>
<p>       “Kíli, please. I need more.”</p>
<p>He rubbed harder as your juices pooled around your holes. “More than this?”</p>
<p>       “Yes.”</p>
<p>You were past the point of teasing. You needed constant pressure. You needed-</p>
<p>You reached behind your back and took his erection in your hand, giving it a few long, yet tight strokes. The flesh was hot and rigid and wet of its own accord- dripping with precome.</p>
<p>       “Kíli,” you whined, guiding him to you.</p>
<p>       “<em>Ah, ah, ah,</em>” he admonished as if you were a child with a handful of sweets before supper, instead of his lover with a handful of his hard cock. “Not yet, my love. Hands to yourself now.”</p>
<p>But he defied his own rules. His arms surrounded you, pulling you back into his chest, even further into his overheated body- into soft, furry skin over hard muscle. A hand slid down your back and guided his member between your legs. As he thrust forward, his lipped head pushed past your gushing folds and pressed the toy up into your clit, sending the shared sensations into his own sensitive tip as well. </p>
<p>He jerked away from it, pulling his erection backwards until his entire shaft was free from the hot encasement of your soft legs. </p>
<p>       “Still don’t want my hands?” you asked, teasing him, guessing the vibrations were too much for him.</p>
<p>But Kíli never gave up a game very easily.</p>
<p>His only answer was a groan in your ear as he thrust forward again, partaking in the pleasure of the toy and your shared arousal.</p>
<p>       “Fuck, baby,” he said at the squelching sound his movement made. “This thing’s got you wet.”</p>
<p>       “Your fault too.”</p>
<p>He gave a proud hum. It was the same sound he made when Dwalin commented on his hand whittled arrow stuck straight in the bullseye, or when Thorin set a heavy hand on his shoulder after an afternoon in the forge. It made frequent appearances in bed as well, after a much deserved song of praise.</p>
<p>His palpable pride sent a rush of possessiveness through you, even while you were so lost in his ministrations and so close to your finish. Your hands clenched around his arms like iron shackles, barring him to you as he continued to thrust against your shining skin. Each time he drew back, you could feel strings of your slick tying the raven curls above his cock to your backside. It made your mind wander to the exploration of his fingers earlier in your tryst.</p>
<p>You wanted him to return there, to the uncharted territory. Reaching back to release his hand from its grip on your hip, you moved his fingers between your legs once more. You asked for it.</p>
<p>He immediately found your soaked asshole once again and stroked it for you.</p>
<p>       “You like this?” he asked. The little hole winked at him as he touched it, squeezing hard each time his cock head pushed the vibrator closer to your clit. “This feel good?”</p>
<p>You moaned your confirmation, arching your back and pushing into his hand. </p>
<p>You couldn’t see him behind you, but it was clear to you that he must have contorted himself to pleasure you like this- stimulating this new pleasure point and driving through your thighs to help the vibrator between your folds. <em>The things he did for you, to make you feel good. He’d stop at nothing. </em>It made your hips stutter and your mind whirl, drifting off into a lustful cloud of <em>What was he thinking? Did he like it, did he want this too?</em></p>
<p>You guessed he did. His knees wobbled against the backs of your legs, shaking from the intensity as he pressed his long, thick finger against the wet rim of your hole until it fell inside. A hiss escaped him then and your mind raced. <em>Did he feel the same desire? The urge to stretch you?</em> You certainly felt that. It sent a jolt through your gut and into your core.</p>
<p>       “Yes, Kíli, please,”</p>
<p>He cursed- loud and short and almost unrecognizable- as his next finger massaged your hole. You knew he’d pulled away to watch his own movement there, and it gave him the leverage to thrust past your thighs and up into your folds with more vigor. The pressure of the vibrations was even more consistent, which pushed you further and further towards the edge. </p>
<p>Kíli, however, was gone. Between these new discoveries and the confinement of your thighs around his sensitive cock, he lost himself in pleasure. He held tight to your hips, clutching your softness into his own searing skin as he came over your thighs with those addictive, deep grunts you were sure only Kíli could make so delicious.</p>
<p>After yanking himself away from overexertion, he replaced his hot cock with his hand to provide the backboard for you to press yourself against and grind on the vibrator.</p>
<p>       “Come for me, baby,” Kíli said to you. He pressed his own spunk into your skin as you rubbed against him. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for your orgasm to travel upwards from your toes. As you pushed against Kíli’s come filled palm, leaving tracks in the bed sheets with your nails, you groaned his name and came on the toy, on his hands, and in his arms. He took perfect care of you, helping you ride out your high and moving the vibrator off of your clit just in time before it could painfully overstimulate you.</p>
<p>You sighed deeply when he relieved you of the intense vibrations. After rolling close to him, your hand found his cheek in a caress brimming with a sweetness that rivaled the rough treatment that same hand had given the sheets just a moment ago.</p>
<p>He kissed you. “You’re feeling <em>very</em> generous today, hm?” he asked.</p>
<p>       “As I said, my love. Anything you want.”</p>
<p>A smile spread over his face. Wide, cheeky, and wolfish. “Well, then. We have some new things to try.” </p>
<p>He dove to your neck, placing light, tickling kisses all over your skin and leaving you squealing laughing into his wild hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>